The monster left in me
by Organization 13 Axel
Summary: "Please find me soon...I-I Beg of you..." The hiverax are just another e-teens teams right?...But what if they hide something more or someone...Pages change and a new story is told but will it have a different ending the more you read on? This is their story... Formerly known as The missing piece
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai,That picture or The Hiverax. I only own the character you have never heard of in redakai.**

**Summary: The hiverax are just another e-teens teams right?...But what if they hide something more or someone...Pages change and a new story is told but will it have a different ending the more you read on? **

**ONTO THE STORY THEN!**

* * *

_He watches over my sleep,The monster that helps my nightmares... Please just help me escape...this nightmare which is my life... _

_To be hurt,To be lost, _

_To be left out in the dark, to feel like you have been pushed around. _

_To be on edge of breaking down. AND there's no one there to SAVE YOU..._

Someone's pov:

It was dark...I didn't like it and at any moment the monster who lived inside my would come out... His name was Kronzok...

Lokar left us both here because I couldn't harm a small monster that wasn't that strong.

"Damnit! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BACK FOR MORE?! THIS ALL YOU'RE FAULT THAT I'M STUCK WITH YOU!" Kronzok said as the black smoke appeared out of my back and he appeared.

I looked at the floor even though everything was pitch black.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL THIS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HURT A LITTLE MONSTER THAT IS SMALLER THAN YOUR FOOT!" He yelled smashing my head with his huge fists making my head smack against the marble floor repeatedly. "YOU'RE SUCH A BABY!"

"I'm Sorry! Stop it! that hurts! Even if I can't see I-I...t-...think..my nose is bleeding." I mumbled as he stop smacking my head.

The door opened revealing the tall red caped man has he looked down at me.

"How many times do we need to repeat this?..."His voice had no emotion what so ever.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to his throne room as Kronzok went back into my back.

Lokar let go and walked off as my nose bleed stop and I wiped the rest of it away with my black sleeve.

I stood there waiting for Lokar moving my hands behind my back.

The small monster was put in front of me and it breathed fire making me move back.

My fist clenched and my eyes began to water.

"Harm it!" He shouted waiting for me to hurt it.

"I-I..I...I-c-cant...I...d- don't k-know if i can.." I stuttered looking at him as the tears fell down my eyes

"WHY CAN'T YOU! THIS IS THE THRID TIME THIS WEEK I'VE ASKED YOU AND I'VE LOCKED YOU AWAY! YOUR BROTHERS CAN DO IT ANYDAY WHILE YOU JUST CAN'T! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Lokar had my wrist in his hands...I couldn't even try to make him let go. What was point of me trying, He was stronger than me anyway.

"Team Hiverax! Come in here now!" He shouted as the triplets appeared out of the darkness kneeling on one knee.

They looked up and their eyes widened as they saw me.

"Get it out of my sight as far as possible. I never want to see this face ever again!" He yelled as he grabbed me by the collar of my white and black old style rode.

He threw me at them making me land right in front of them on my knees as their head looked down as they nodded and responded "Yes master."

Lokar footsteps could be heard as he left. Leaving the Hiverax to the job.

No One's Pov:

The way their eyes looked as they met. All their eyes filled with worry,scared and...hope.

The Hiverax stood as they turned their head and looked at each other.

Nexus and Vexus put their two fingers on their temples as they looked at the floor.

Someone's Pov:

I stared at the three waiting for them to make me pass out..They would never defy Lokar ever. Since he could get rid of them in a blink of a eye. But for some reason Hexus didn't move at all he just stood there staring at the ground.

"What is the matter, Hexus?" I heard Nexus asked through their telepathic talking as Nexus finished his sentence as their eyes opened.**(Yes, this person can hear what they are saying in their telepathic conversion thingy~)**

"Nothing is the matter,brothers." He replied as he put his two fingers on his temple.

I place my fingers on my temple then said telepathically "Please don't...p-please...just c-c...choose a different...punishment...It's too dark a-a..and without anyone...but..."

The three glanced at me then Nexus and Vexus said "Let us begin."

They pointed at my head as Hexus turned his head and closed his eyes following after Nexus and Vexus.

My eyes started to close as I hit the ground and the last thing I said was "Please...Brothers..."

_The clock ticks but i'm still here and everything is the same...When will i leave and be happy again?_

* * *

Da da da! End of this chapter

I'm gonna leave that there... This took me three days to write but it was worth it,right?

See ya later~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_He watches over my sleep,The monster that helps my nightmares..._

_Please ...just...help me escape...this nightmare that is my life._

_To be hurt,To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To feel like you have been pushed around,_

_To be on edge of breaking down and there's no one there to save You._

* * *

Hexus's Pov (a bit of what happened in the other chapter):

"Let us begin." Nexus and Vexus said as the three of us stared at the figure on the floor. "Now you won't be useless anymore."

Nexus and Vexus pointed at their head as they both waited for me to follow.

I turned my head and closed my eyes as I pointed. I couldn't make myself look at those sorrow filled eyes.

Once we all closed our eyes,a voice said "Please...brothers..."

Then the sound of skin against a marble floor was heard as if someone broke bones.

I opened my red eyes to see Vexus and Nexus's eyes open and I heard them chuckle. How could they do something so bad as laughing at someone so close to them?

"We must go,brothers. Master will be angry if we do not." Vexus said as he looked up.

Me and Nexus looked at each other then nodded.

Could I leave Lokar's side?...Without?...

I shook my head then looked at the unconscious it on the floor.

I then approached them and carried them bridal style.** (Sorry I need to write it and figure and stuff like that for the oc I don't want to give away the gender or name)**

Nexus and Vexus jumped into the sky then waited for me to join them.

I looked up at them then looked at the unconscious figure in my arms. Where do we leave them?

I jumped and joined my brothers flying away with them.

Lokar's Pov:

I looked at the model of the Hiverax. (**He has to have one since he did create them)** but something was off about Hexus's system...

It seems to have changed and even grown...more...emotions...that I never added before...Could he be...?

No...this isn't possible...

I looked up at the silver ceiling and fell backwards on my behind.

This must be stopped. He must be stopped and what is causing it...before it's too late.

**-Timeskip because I'm too lazy to write stuff-**

* * *

Hexus's Pov (again!)

We landed near a beach with miles and miles of sand. A place where no person would never be able to get back to where they started.

I placed them on the sand in a kneeling position then I nodded to my brothers to wake the person.

My brothers understood as they circled around and pointing at them with me following after.

They started to move and the sorrow filled eyes opened to see us about to leave.

Nexus and Vexus ignored them as they both jumped ahead into the sky not waiting for me like usual. Strange...

I turned with my back turned away from them.

"You're going to leave us here too..aren't you?..." A familiar voice said.

"By us, you mean you and Kronzok..am I correct?" I asked as I looked at the sky.

I heard flesh being open and something changing.

I turned around to see the same person but their dark blue hair covered their eyes ,having a big grin and they were standing.

"Damn stupid! Don't bring me into this,Hexus. I will kill you if you aren't careful." Kronzok said as it started to reveal the white eyes they only show when Kronzok is there not the usual person.

"But you need each other don't you? Even if you don't act like it , you do care."

"Just who do you really want to talk to me or my other?"

Kronzok crossed their arms and stared at me.

"You don't need to answer I already know who you want to talk to."

Kronzok started to fade away as they hit the ground and their eyes turned back to normal.

"Are you?" They said as they stared to the sky.

"Am I what?" I asked as I kneeled in front of them.

"Going to leave me here with Kronzok?"

They stared at me for any proof that I'd stay.

"Well...It's hard to say really."

Their eyes started to tear up as they nodded.

"But hey..." I approached them and hugged them. "I'll come back for you."

I heard sniffling as they responded "Do you promise to come back for us..?"

I let them go,smiled at them and wiped their tears away.

They extended their pinky waiting for me to do the same.

I extended my pinky and wrapped it around theirs.

"I promise to come back. No matter what." **(I just cried a little right there)**

I got off my knees standing and helping them too.

"I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon too!"

They waved goodbye as I jumped into the sky flying.

* * *

Someone's Pov:

Kronzok came out of my back and leaned his chin on my head in his small form.

"You know he isn't coming back right?" Kronzok asked as we walked around the beach.

"Kronzok, don't say things like that!" I yelled looking up trying to look at Kronzok. "You're just trying to make me upset..again..."

Then Kronzok stayed quiet and went back into my back as I wondered around.

"Now, what do I do? There's only sand and more sand." I muttered as i walked near some crashed boat parts. (Does anyone else feel the same way at a beach?)

I approached a big wooden stick in the ground and pulled it out.

I started walking to where I thought the middle and dragging the stick with me.

"This is my circle and my area." I said as I drew a middle sized circle around me. "I'm drawing a line to prove it."

After I finished the circle I dropped the wooden stick and stood in the middle waiting for a bit.

After what seemed like forever I kicked the sand and sighed.

"Kicking sand doesn't do anything and there's nothing more than sand here."

I looked up at the sky and I muttered "Even the sun looks sad and upset."

I dropped myself onto the floor sitting on my knees.

"Sitting is probably the best idea."

I repositioned myself and ended up sitting normally but my knees touching my chest without saying a thing.

I stared at the floor as my shadow started to zoom out and take my form.

"Hey." It muttered without moving it's mouth.

Like always, he appears when I'm doing nothing.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

I didn't say anything.

"Okay,here I go."

And there goes the questions again when all I plan to do is nothing.

"Can I pass if I want to?" I asked staring at the shadow.

"I guess that's up to you." It muttered.

I nodded my head.

"Here goes my questions."

I simple looked blankly at it.

"One,What is your name?" It asked.

"I'll pass." I said with no emotion in my voice.

It moved and wrote one tally mark then looked back at me.

"So you're saying you don't even want to say your name..Why is that?"

"I'll pass."

It wrote another tally mark.

"I'll answer that one for you. You won't answer people's questions but instead you ask yourself questions to keep you busy from your sadness. Does that sound right?"

"I'll pass"

"Another pass? You have to start answering. This questions aren't even about you anymore. Don't you think?"

"I pass."

It wrote another mark and there was four written down.

"Do you think that if you acted sad enough that someone will pay attention to you? That someone will save you? Don't you realize you're on your own?"

"I pass"

It wrote another mark.

"That makes five marks. How about we change the subject."

I didn't even bother to say anything.

"What about your master? He was just trying to help you be stronger. But why did you deny him?"

"Pass."

"Why didn't you do what he told you to do?"

"I'll pass"

And things kept repeating itself, he asked me 24 more questions as I simple answered "Pass".

"Please just answer. The hell inside of you will just stay there until you answer this questions that you are asking yourself."

"I pass."

It wrote one more mark.

"That's 31 marks! That makes 31 times you've ignored me! You're so heartless how can you be so mean?!" It said as tears fell from it's "eyes".

"You've never said anything meaner than that. You never say anything nice at all. You just the reason why I drown deeper into my sorrow and sadness." I said looking at my lap. "I wish you would just leave and be gone forever."

"Do you honestly think I'm just something that only you have? No...no..no.. I'm a feeling everyone has. I honestly thought you would have learned by now that I can't go away. I'm apart of you." It said as it was crying. "Until you answer the questions you ask yourself."

I stared at it and said "It's just-"

"It's because you don't know how to deal with you're problems and emotions. But Why do you deny us so much?"

"I pass."

"You know what we'll just go on ahead. We're tired of the same thing happening all the time." It said then faded into white dust.

"32 passes." I muttered as I wrote another tally mark then I looked up at the sky.

I kept looking up at the sky until I heard something or someone moving out in the distance and a voice saying "Come on guys, I heard two people talking around here somewhere!"

_The clock ticks but i'm still here and everything is the same...When will i leave and be happy again?_

* * *

**Okay I left the last one on a cliffhanger and now I'm doing the same to this one.**

**I think Hexus needed a bit more of a personality in this story and was a good plot idea too on what I wrote So I'm gonna make him a bit different that he is if that's okay...**

**-Until next time- **


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOO..The other chapter had a Crona moment (So I've noticed.). But it isn't Crona! They are just both similar to each other and have the similar personality . Okay let me tell you already! *pulls out a chart* I based the character on Crona but the character isn't Crona! It's just based! Just based! Got it?! GOT IT MEMORIZED?! (Hehe axel moment...) They looked nothing alike. Oh and I'll mention the gender and name now since it's getting annoying saying " It, them etc.." *Kicks chart away* **

**ONE YEAR OLDER NOW! *runs around the room waving hands around* WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! *crashes into a wall* HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF! **

**Oh and before I forget! In every chapter it'll have a little of the chapter that was posted before. And we'll have the thing that says "He watches over my sleep..." Everytime!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Redakai, I only own the character**

**Shall we start? **

Chapter 3

* * *

_He watches over my sleep,The monster that helps my nightmares..._

_Please...just...help me escape...this nightmare that is my life _

_To be hurt,To be lost _

_To be left in the dark, _

_To feel like you have been pushed around, _

_To be on edge of breaking down and there's no one there to save You._

* * *

Someone's pov:

"You know what we'll just go on ahead. We're tired of the same thing happening all the time." The shadow said then faded into white dust.

"32 passes." I muttered as I wrote another tally mark then I looked up at the sky.

I kept looking up at the sky until I heard something or someone moving out in the distance and a voice saying "Come on guys, I heard two people talking around here somewhere!"

I heard the footsteps come closer and closer but I didn't dared to move instead I looked at the ground. But then the footsteps stopped and I felt their gaze on me.

I looked up and saw three people,one had blonde haired boy with a bandana in front of his forehead,the other boy had black messy hair and the last one was a girl who had blue hair with weird symbols on her face similar to...No way... **(Who could that be?...I wonder)**

"...Ky.. i think we found the person who was talking..." The one with blonde hair called as he looked at me.

"I think you're right,Boomer." The boy with black hair said.

"Hey...What's your name?..." The girl with blue hair asked as she came closer to me on her knees but not crossing the line of the circle.

I started shaking as she was looking at me.

"Maya,...I think she's scared of you...She's shaking..." The one with blonde- I mean Boomer said placing his hand on the girl's shoulder as she stood up.

Ky approached me after her on the same spot as she was. He said "Hey, I'm Ky, This is Boomer and that's-"

I cut him off by saying "Maya...Granddaughter of Lokar..."

"How did you know?" He asked as i could feel he was uncomfortable.

"An...An..old..friend..told...me." I whispered looking at the sky.

"Okay...But just what's your name? Because you look oddly familiar to a couple guys we "know" even though you're a girl" He said coming closer over the line making me turn to him.

I stared blankly at him then whispered "Aexus.."

* * *

Ky's pov:

There's something up with this girl and not in a good way. If she knows that Maya is granddaughter of Lokar,I wonder what else she knows..and who her friend is that told her that...

"But isn't that a boy name?" Boomer asked as he and Maya kneeled beside me.

"Boomer!" Maya yelled elbowing him in the rib.

"Oww..."

"Aexus,are you all by yourself?" I asked coming even closer.

She nodded and stood up still looking at me.

Why is she staring so much?

"Were you left here? I don't see anywhere where you would be living if you weren't..."

* * *

Aexus's Pov:

"Yes, I was left here." I said. Another lie...If I don't tell them about my brothers I should be fine.

"Well do you want to come with us to see our master?" Boomer offered his hand as Maya and Ky nodded in agreement.

"Hm, Okay." I nodded as well smiling at them taking his hand feeling that I could trust him.

I hope they don't figure out the truth...

~Timeskip~ ~still Aexus's Pov~

They explained that they were looking for kairu..The same thing Lokar was after.(**What else would they be looking for? Honestly**)

We walked around what seemed like hours until Maya fell onto her knees.

It wasn't long when Maya regained her strength and whispered no more than a whisper "The kairu...It's close.."

Ky and Boomer nodded their heads then looked at me.

We walked to a place where we found a special special rock that had words craved into it and glittering with a purplish red light exactly the same color as my eyes..

Maya and Boomer took their X-readers out but Ky blocked them from collecting any of the weird color kairu and picked it up probably trying to read it.

"My,Boom. We should take this to Master Boaddai,we've never seen kairu this color before and could be dangerous. It also says something i can't read but Master Boaddai probably can." Ky said as he looked up from the rock.

"Right,Ky." Maya said nodding with Boomer.

"Let's go to back to the x-scaper, The faster we get there the more we get to know." Boomer said as he started walking to the x-scaper already.

"Hey wait for me!" Maya called running after him as i watched them go with Ky.

"Aexus,you should ahead with Maya and Boomer, I'll go after you." Ky said hesitantly.

I nodded my head then ran as fast as I could as i heard him whisper "And go to Master B to find out who you really are...Aexus..."

* * *

~Yay More Timeskip to the x-scaper still Aexus's Pov~

Boomer was behind the wheel as Maya and Ky were in their rooms I assumed. While the little alien they told me was named Mookie was hiding in the corner repeating the words "Hiverax" rocking himself to stop him from being scared.

Boomer had left the strange rock safely onto the bench in the corner of the x-scaper as I kept a distance away from it but still watching it.

I walked even closer to it wondering what it really was. I was close enough to try and read it but still could make out the words so I picked it up.

As soon as my fingers touched the mysterious rock's writing it started to make sense and my whole world seemed to have crumbled down on top of me with those words.

I started to scream and yell as I freaked out and not knowing what to do about the tears falling down. While I heard people running to my aid. I have never cried or yelled in so much agony as i did then.

My eyes started to close as my whole system started to shut down. The words from the rock repeating in my head. The simply words...**You belong to Lokar,You are his puppet and always will be. **All I could hear in my ears was Lokar's laugh...

_The clock ticks but i'm still here and everything is the same...When will i leave and be happy again?_

* * *

Ending that there for now.

Soooo...I know it's as good as it can be but whatever...

Aexus looks like Shelke from dirge of cerberus final fantasy but has the same color hair as Hexus,Nexus and Vexus and has purplish red eyes. Oh and she also has the same outfit as Hexus,Nexus and Vexus but a different color on the front.

Just wanted to say! Anyways see you all later!~

Oh and P.s If they are spelling mistakes in this Fanfiction i apologize but i'm too lazy to fix them so they'll probably just stay like that...


	4. Chapter 4

**I kind of killed my toe...and my stomach was punching me a while back so that's my excuse...curse you hot chocolate!..even though you're still delicious..and my inspiration...-.- ****Thanks for the review and thanks! **

**HOWEVER I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE ALPACA EMPIRE AND I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE!**

**This is probably a little after episode 24 season 2 but before episode 25**

**OH and I've never thought of making a Boomer x Aexus ship...or putting Kya in it because as you know...*****sighs* I think i'm a threat to ships since I've once created a ship then destroyed it...But maybe!...Anyways! Onto the next chapter!~**

* * *

_He watches over my sleep...The monster that helps my nightmares..._

_Please... just help me escape...this nightmare that is my life _

_To be hurt,To be lost _

_To be left out in the dark, _

_To feel like you have been pushed around, _

_To be on edge of breaking down and there's no one there to save You._

* * *

Aexus's Pov:

Boomer had left the strange rock safely onto the bench in the corner of the x-scaper as I kept a distance away from it but still watching it.

I walked even closer to it wondering what it really was. I was close enough to try and read it but still couldn't make out the words so I picked it up.

As soon as my fingers touched the mysterious rock's writing it started to make sense and my whole world seemed to have crumbled down on top of me with those words.

I started to scream and yell as I freaked out and not knowing what to do about the tears falling down. While I heard people running to my aid. I have never cried or yelled in so much agony as i did then.

My eyes started to close as my whole system started to shut down. The words from the rock repeating in my head. The simply words...**You belong to Lokar,You are his puppet and always will be. **All I could hear in my ears was Lokar's laugh...

* * *

Boomer's Pov:

I heard screams and sobbing from behind me and I wasn't the only one as I heard the door opening from Maya's and Ky's rooms and running from there.

I pressed auto pilot and I got up then walked where I heard the screaming as I got there Maya and Ky were already there circling around something.

I walked a bit closer to see what they were circling around once I was close enough to see what it was my eyes started to widen.

Aexus was lying on the ground the rock from before next to her but this time it wasn't glowing anymore... How is that possible?

Her eyes opened again but started glowing her purplish red eyes similar to what happen to Hexus before.

Ky's eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked down at her.

"Ky, you don't think she's part of the hiverax,do you?" I asked looking at him as his glare grew colder.

He looked up with a smile on his face but I could tell it was forced.

"Of course not." He lied.

He actually thinks she's part of the hiverax...No...she's different...I know she is..

"We should take her to Master Boaddai. He'll know if she is or not." Maya said calmly as I picked her up.

"So you agree with him?..." I asked as I put my back to her.

"What?" Ky laughed. "I didn't say that,Boom. You're just over reacting"

"I'M OVER REACTING. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T STOP BEING PARANOID ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING WE BRING ON THE X-SCAPER!"

"EXCUSE ME? BOOMER I GET PARANOID FOR YOUR SAFETY AND I DON'T WANT THIS TEAM TO BREAK APART!"

"GUYS!" Maya yelled. "KY YOU GO TO THAT SIDE OF THE X-SCAPER AND BOOMER! YOU GO AND PUT AEXUS IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! "

"Why don't you get Ky and make him do it so he can drop her out of the x-scaper and watch her drop to her death..." I whispered under my breath as I turned around.

I saw Maya glare at me then I walked off not noticing the purple and black smoke come out of her back.

* * *

Hexus's Pov:

I landed back at Lokar's lair as my brothers were already there kneeling in front of Lokar as he was on his chair.

I followed after them.

"Ah...Team Hiverax...I see you have returned and have left that worthless excuse of a e-teen..." Lokar laughed.

I clutched my fist as I felt an emotion I never felt before in my chest...Is this what is called anger?...It feels so strange...

"Yes Master Lokar, we have done what you wish for us to do." I said with my brothers.

"However...I couldn't let her go quiet as easily as that..." Lokar laughed again. "No that wouldn't have been too nice for her...No...she'll pay for being such a failure of a creation..."

"Huh?" All of our eyes widened.

"She being useful right as of right now we know where Boaddai's (spelling?) precious students are... and they won't escape this time..."

We laughed then asked "Master Lokar, What shall we do?"

"Just wait until I call you again..." He simply said as he waved his hand for us to leave.

"Yes Master Lokar." Then we left as he asked.

* * *

-Timeskip- (Still Hexus's Pov)

I walked on my own for the first time...It feels so strange...These feeling are overwhelming me...A bit too much...

Why are they here now? And not before...

My mind started to play back what had happen in this long day..

* * *

~(Past chapters stuff)~

"You're going to leave us here too..aren't you?..." A familiar voice said.

"By us, you mean you and Kronzok..am I correct?" I asked as I looked at the sky.

"Are you?" She said as she stared to the sky.

"Am I what?" I asked as I kneeled in front of her.

"Going to leave me here with Kronzok?"

She stared at me for any proof that I'd stay.

"Well...It's hard to say really."

Her eyes started to tear up as she nodded.

"But hey..." I approached her and hugged her. "I'll come back for you."

I heard sniffling as she responded "Do you promise to come back for us..?"

I let her go,smiled at her and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

She extended her pinky waiting for me to do the same.

I extended my pinky and wrapped it around her gently as possible.

"I promise to come back. No matter what."

* * *

Back to the present Hexus's Pov:

Why did it hurt me to see her like that? I am nothing but a creation made by Master Lokar, something that isn't suppose to have these types of emotions. However, that promise...Can I really fulfill it so easily?...I can't be that hero she needs so much...I'm quiet the opposite...Everything she doesn't need... But without me,she'll just be used as a puppet that he can break or make again.

Saving her would be the only option, but it has to be done soon.. before Master gets to her first..

"Brother?" I heard my brothers call.

I turned around then ran off.

It's better if they did not know anyway...

* * *

_The clock ticks but i'm still here and everything is the same...When will I leave and be happy again?_

* * *

I wanted to make Hexus break out of character little by little as his "program" is breaking so this kinda happened... I'm seriously ready to cry right now Just right now on the floor in the little emo corner over there...Anyways, Y U Hate Hexus?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's been a while so i'll get to the story instead of talking. No one's pov though the whole of this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_He watches over my sleep,The monster that helps my nightmares..._

_Please ...just...help me escape...this nightmare that is my life._

_To be hurt,To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To feel like you have been pushed around,_

_To be on edge of breaking down and there's no one there to save You._

* * *

Boomer opened the door to Maya's room still carrying Aexus in his arms.

'What's Ky's problem anyway? She hasn't hurt anyone he shouldn't feel paranoid about her.' He thought to himself.

Something grabbed onto his collar as he snapped out of his thoughts looking at the source.

It was Aexus, however her eyes were closed and no longer growing as sweat seemed to drop from her forehead and balck smoke coming out of her back.

"Please forgive me and save me please." She whispered for only the wind to hear.

He could feel something running into his blood changing it's color and raising his temperature as his grip loosened on Aexus.

Aexus's eyes shot open, this time they glowed a darker shade of purple however her hair covered her eyes.

She pushed Boomer away as she stood up leaving Boomer on the floor laughing at the pitiful sight.

"You all are so weak, I wondered why you picked up such a useless girl where she should have rotten and decayed." She laughed louder as she pointed at him. "You see, i'm tired of being everyone's puppet so... you'll be my puppet..."

"Forever shall we rise, together." She whispered as she lifted Boomer up by his collar of his shirt and she smashed her lips onto his.

Boomer eyes started to change to black as he started to lose control over his own body and Aexus dropped him making him hit the cold floor.

Aexus walked towards the door however she stopped as she heard something make a noise.

* * *

_The clock ticks but i'm still here and everything is the same...When will I leave and be happy again?_

* * *

**~Shortest chapter ever~ ~ Much block,Much Lag ,Much Lazy, Much sorry~ **((´д｀)) -.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter yay! ****I just realized in the last chapter, I wrote growing which was meant to say was "glowing" and balck instead of black, SO sorry ! Anyways back on topic! Story time! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Sebby/Sebastian/Butler/Freddy /Germany/Lexaeus/ Vexen/my lovely senpai, even though I know you're probably not gonna read it. I already miss her so much so excuse me while I go cry...****ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ*cries* ****dOnT JUdge mE!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_He watches over my sleep,The monster that helps my nightmares..._

_Please ...just...help me escape...this nightmare that is my life. _

_"Why are you always the bad guy? The bad guys always die in the end...I don't want you to die..." "It's the only way...I'm sorry..." _

_"The only way...?"_

_To be hurt,To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To feel like you have been pushed around,_

_To be on edge of breaking down and there's no one there to save You._

* * *

No one's Pov:

"Please forgive me and save me please." She whispered for only the wind to hear.

He could feel something running into his blood changing it's color and raising his temperature as his grip loosened on Aexus.

Aexus's eyes shot open, this time they glowed a darker shade of purple however her hair covered her eyes.

She pushed Boomer away as she stood up leaving Boomer on the floor laughing at the pitiful sight.

"You all are so weak, I wondered why you picked up such a useless girl where she should have rotten and decayed." She laughed louder as she pointed at him. "You see, i'm tired of being everyone's puppet so... you'll be my puppet..."

"Forever shall we rise, together." She whispered as she lifted Boomer up by his collar of his shirt and she smashed her lips onto his.

Boomer eyes started to change to black as he started to lose control over his own body and Aexus dropped him making him hit the cold floor.

Aexus walked towards the door however she stopped as she heard something make a noise.

* * *

Ky's Pov:

I sat on one the of the benches as a noise was coming from up above the x-scaper, who would be on the x-scaper?...An e-teen? Why would they be attacking now?...Unless...

I stood up and looked at Maya who just shrugged as I started walking towards her room.

Once I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Guys, You alright?" I asked as I waited for a response.

A yelling and screaming was the only response through the door.

"Aexus? Boomer?" I knocked again and asked.

* * *

Aexus's Pov:

My eyes turned normal again as my knees gave out which caused me to hit the floor harshly and I felt feel a horrible pain in my chest as if someone trying to take control...

I need to fight this.. even if it's only for a little while

What's going on? I don't understand who's taking over... I need someone...Anyone...

Hexus? Where are you?...I want you here...You promised...

"HEXUS,WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOU HERE! PLEASE SAVE ME!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Once I stopped I could hear someone knock and voice call through the door saying "Aexus? Boomer?"

"STAY... A-away...please..." I tried to scream but failed as the pain in my chest became unbearable.

"Is the pain becoming too much,Aexus?" I heard a voice similar to mine say in my head "I can stop this pain for you,if you give in into me and the darkness of yourself."

I felt someone approach me from behind as their hands covered me eyes and they laughed into my ear.

"N-no! L-LEAVE GET AWAY!" I yelled.

The voice laughed and I could hear them smirk.

"I'll be back...Don't worry..." They whispered as the hands seemed to disappear while the noises from above became stronger and the door opened reveling Ky who hadn't noticed Boomer still lying unconscious in the corner.

I covered my eyes with my hands as the tears fell down as I felt Ky's presence next to me.

* * *

No one's Pov:

The noises were getting closer and closer to the door until it complete stopped right next to it's destination as if it heard something... Maybe it did..

The door closed as fast as it opened as the mysterious figure dashed into the x-scaper and opened Maya's room.

Ky looked up as he noticed the door opening and he began to glare at the figure.

"I should have known you'd be here...Hexus..."

* * *

_The clock ticks but I'm still here and everything is the same...When will I leave and be happy again? _

_No you'll never be alone, when darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars, Hear my whispers in the dark _

_I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

* * *

This chapter isn't very long either but I tried... Hope you like! This took forever to write probably because of my procrastination...Shhhh... You don't know that...


	7. Sorry

**Sorry guys about this not being a chapter but I won't be posting chapters for awhile because I haven't been well lately and a bunch of things have happen. I will ****continue the story later I promise, I'm just not sure when I will start writing again, so bye for now. **

**-Organization 13 Axel**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME BAD WORDS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

* * *

_Chapter 7 _

_He watches over my sleep,The monster that helps my nightmares..._

_Please ...just...help me escape...this nightmare that is my life. _

_"Why are you always the bad guy? The bad guys always die in the end...I don't want you to die..." _

_"It's the only way...I'm sorry..." _

_"The only way...?"_

_To be hurt,To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To feel like you have been pushed around,_

_To be on edge of breaking down and there's no one there to save You._

* * *

No one's Pov:

The noises were getting closer and closer to the door until it complete stopped right next to it's destination as if it heard something... Maybe it did..

The door closed as fast as it opened as the mysterious figure dashed into the x-scaper and opened Maya's room.

Ky looked up as he noticed the door opening and he began to glare at the figure.

"I should have known you'd be here...Hexus..."

* * *

Hexus's Pov:

I glared back at Ky as he was sitting next to Aexus sensing that she was crying.

"What did you do?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Why do you care?" He glaring back as he spat at me.

I simply stayed quiet as I couldn't answer that question.

"Yeah that's what I thought" He said as his glaring grew stronger.

I stayed quiet as I walked towards Ky and put one hand onto the side of his temple pointing at it making Ky faint onto the ground next to where Aexus was sitting.

* * *

No one's pov:

"Someone's late..." Aexus said looking at the floor as her hair covering her eyes.

Hexus stayed quite as he looked at her.

"You pretend to care but you don't actually care about anyone.."

"Aexus..."

"YOU NEVER DID IN THE FIRST PLACE DID YOU?!"

Aexus looked up at him tears falling down her cheeks startling Hexus causing him to sit next to her.

"DID YOU?!"

"Aexus..I-I"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry...oh so...YOU'RE SORRY?!"

Aexus stood up and walked closer to Hexus.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST SAY YOU'RE SORRY AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO FIX ITSELF?! NO BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! I-I JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

Hexus tried to place his hand onto Aexus's shoulder but she smacked it before he was able to.

"Don't."

"Aexus I-I...I...We made a promise.. "

"That promise didn't mean anything."

"I don't understand what's wrong.I'm here now"

"Of course you don't. You wouldn't understand how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"How it feels to be useless. You three are Lokar's favourites. I'm the big mistake.I'M THE BIG MISTAKE HEXUS,CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!"

Hexus could only stared at his sister as she walked closer to him.

"Even I know that Nexus and Vexus agree."

Aexus let out a yell in pain as she fell to her knees, placing her hand on her chest causing Hexus's to run to her side.

"They don't think that."

She pushed him away and a laugh left Aexus's lips as the hair covering her eyes moved revealing her glowing dark purple eyes that pierced through his red orbs.

"Oh please don't give me that bullshit, however they won't think that once I have control. No one ever will."

She clenched her fist with a smile as she stood.

"If I were you I would move, you're in my way."

* * *

**I'm back from hiatus and I'm no longer died. So expect updates soon!**


End file.
